


lazy mornings

by evilstheater



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Other, salde and otomo are like family in this dont take this as a shippy way, yes salde is playing fortnite he is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: where otomo questions his job, and salde spends all night playing fortnite because what else does a child do





	lazy mornings

It had been awhile since Salde had attempted an escape from the castle he lived in, or deciding to live life as a fish. Granted, he wasn’t doing any princely duties, but Otomo was sure the second he had to deal with the cruelness of “responsibilities” he would bail out and Otomo would have to be the one to track him down.

Again.

Otomo sat on his bed, the sun starting to peak through his window, and wondered why he even bothered getting up sometimes. Well, he knew why, but sometimes wished he could just get a  _ break. _ Salde’s parents were often on business trips, leaving him to care for their child, and while Otomo did love Salde to death, it was exhausting constantly having to watch him before slacking off for one second, only to find out Salde made up an escape plan on the next.

But Salde was only a child, and Otomo understood that kids will be kids. He just wished kids wouldn’t turn into fishes and run away to escape responsibilities. Did kids do that? He didn’t know, but this one sure did. In the end, despite Salde’s mischievous behaviour, he loved the boy like his own son. He was sure Salde loved him back, even with his various plans of escape and varying levels of pranks.

He got off his bed, and headed down the long halls, down to where Salde’s bedroom was. It was now around seven in the morning, and Otomo had best check on the Prince to check if he didn’t run away in the middle of the night. He knocked on the Prince’s door, and peeked in the room, which to his delight Salde was in his room, awake. He was playing something on his TV, which was pinned up on the wall above his fireplace.

“Salde, what are you playing? And so early in the morning…?” Otomo asked, voice soft and quiet.

Salde didn’t even notice Otomo coming in. The pink haired prince’s eyes were worn out, and it looked like he hadn’t slept in over a day. A few cans of soda sat on the table by his bed (which was wayyy too big for a child, Otomo thought) and a family sized bag of Doritos laid by his side.

“Who asked thou if you could enter my quarters? Shame, Otomo!” Salde retorted, not even giving his butler a glance. Otomo sighed, and paced over to Salde, picking up the empty cans of soda to dispose of.   
  
“What are you playing?” Otomo asked again, looking up at the screen. Salde was controlling some kind of third person shooter, and wait, was he dancing…? Why did he have a pickaxe with guns? What kind of character was he even playing?   
  
“How dare thee not know the best game in existence! Why, I should have you sent to the guillotine! Fortnite, Butler! Get with the times!” Salde barked back at Otomo, which made him laugh to himself.  _ To the guillotine, huh, like that’s one I haven’t heard before. _

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, but isn’t it a bit too early for you to be awake? Have you been up all night?”   
  
“And that is your business how, Butler?”   
  
Otomo sighed. He wasn’t going to have it easy. He put the cans in Salde’s trash can and wrapped up the leftover Doritos.   
  
“Because, as your butler, I should be taking care of you,” Otomo remarked, his back against the wall of the room.   
  
“And as the  _ Prince, _ I say to not question me, you shameful lout!” Salde said, letting out a small huff after commenting on what Otomo said.

Otomo stayed silent for a few moments, not really commenting on what Salde was doing or what he was doing in the game. He was clearly enjoying himself, but staying up all night for a game wasn’t healthy, especially for one so young.   
  
“...Well then. May I stay in here, if I will not question what you do?” Otomo asked, which Salde responded with a mumbled “okay”. He sat next to Salde on his bed, and watched as his Prince played this fabled “Fortnite”.  _ Wow, he kind of sucks at this,  _ he thought as he watched Salde get presumably elimated again. And again. And again. Nevertheless, it was something that made him happy, so he continued to let him play. What felt like an eternity passed, with Salde getting eliminated over and over.

Until he felt Salde’s head crash onto his shoulder, and his Switch on the home menu.

“Are you finally tired, my Prince?” the Butler asked, patting his head. Salde nodded, and Otomo went to get off to turn off the lights and to leave. As he went to close the door behind him, Salde called out his name.

“...No, stay.”   
  
Otomo turned around and closed his room door, walking back towards the Prince. He got into bed with him, and Salde immediately curled up to his Butler. It was semi-often that Otomo found himself resting with his Prince, either due to a nightmare or Salde simply wanting company. He didn’t mind, after all, he remembered sleeping with his relatives when he wanted the company as a child.

“You aren’t planning some elaborate prank, are you now?” Otomo whispered, careful not to disturb him.

“No,” Salde mumbled, but then asked Otomo to hold his hand up for a second. Confused and questioning why he’d want that, he did it anyway.

Only for Salde to push his hand down to Otomo’s face.

God damn it.

“Okay,” he giggled, pulling his hand away from his own face and wrapping his arm around the Prince, “it’s about time you go to bed, mister.”

Salde said nothing in response, and rested his head on his shoulder, drifting off into sleep.

Moments like these were the reason Otomo bothered to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> i have commissions to do so this is only a warmup. once i am done those i want to write more kaeru no tame ni kane wa naru stuff  
i might write more puyo stuff later


End file.
